MY Version
by mrsmarsters
Summary: my first one! this is what i think should happen when W/F get back from L.A. plus some spufiness
1. Beginning

Disclaimer; none of these lovely characters. The brilliant Joss and his company Mutant Enemy do. I however own the story. Iz all mine!  
  
Chapter One- Beginning  
  
As Willow and Faith walked out of the Hyperion Hotel, Willow secretly hoped one of them would come along, not only because they needed all the help they could get, but to help escape the weirdness that would be the car trip from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. They both had an unspoken knowing that the road trip would be VERY awkward.  
  
"I'll take the first shift." Faith offered. "Ya know? Driving?" she continued.  
  
"Yeah, I got that. Thanks though." Willow replied mildly offended that someone thought 'she' was that daft. "No problem, Will. So where's the car?" Faith asked.  
  
"Over there. The little silver number. It's Xander's." Willow answered. The two girls walked over to the car. Willow unlocked it with the little clicker thing.  
  
"So. How is Xander, and everyone else? Your girlie, Tara." Faith asked trying to make nice. She got in the car adjusted everything, buckled up and waited for Willow to give her the keys.  
  
"Uh Tara's gone. Killed. The same guy killed Buffy for a second. I brought her back. Nevertheless, Xander is fine. Didn't get married to his thousand year old, capitalist ex-demon. Do you know about Dawn and Joyce?" Willow asked. It was good to fill in. also so Faith's foot didn't make a guest appearance in her mouth and she didn't say something very wrong.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about Tara. I was a bitch to her when I met her as Buffy. So Dawn you said. The thing with morning coming? The movie with George Clooney? Joyce. Buffy's mom, right?" Faith offered.  
  
"Okay, I have a starting point. Dawn. Buffy's little sister. Technically, she is only about two and half years old. She came as a 14 year old human girl who was really some mystical glowing thing that opens all the dimensions and would release complete and total apocalypse" Willow gave Faith the keys and they were off.  
  
"There was the chick that came around and wanted to use Dawn to get home basically. She almost succeed. However, Buffy sacrificed herself to save the world and all the dimensions with it. We thought she was in heaven so we, I, brought her out. Only it was heaven. In addition, Joyce. Joyce died. Brain Cancer. Aneurysm." Willow continued.  
  
"Wow! So that's the nutshell, right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yep. Pretty much. I'm no Cordelia but the shell is a nut." Willow said. There was a nice, long pause. Then Faith said, "Is that all? I want to be updated on everything. So I don't say something dumb."  
  
Willow filled in some blanks and said "Buffy was having sex with Spike for a good six months. She broke up with him. He went away and got a soul. He is still in love with Buffy, of course. I went all evil and killed the person that killed Buffy and my everything, Tara. Xander gave me a nice yellow crayon speech and I calmed way the hell down. Now there's a big bad evil and I'm with a potential slayer that could and or will be called in the event of your death."  
  
"So. That's all. Right?" Faith probed.  
  
"As I am remembering, yes." Willow said. "Everyone is living at the Summer's House. It's 'Command Central'. Xander, Anya, Me, Spike, Dawn. Buffy, Giles, Kennedy, Andrew and all the other potentials. So that's probably close to three dozen people. Now you. That's many people. Only four guys and there's only one bathroom."  
  
"That's a lot of pussy." Faith joked. Then laughed at her horrible joke. Willow laughed at that remark.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that." Willow said in between laughs. Faith gave her the one eyebrow look. "No. I can." Willow said semi- nervously.  
  
Faith was coming to town to fight some big hairy evil. More hairy evil. Hairier then the City of Angel's! She was coming to risk her life. Risking her life so her new honey and the rest of the 16 year kids could go out get called, and all be dead in ten years.  
  
"Think positive, Willow." Faith said. She could sense the bad vibes coming off her. You learned to do that in the correctional center. Sense the badness coming, the bad feelings, and the guilt.  
  
"What? How'd'ya know I had the ad thoughts?" Willow questioned, totally baffled.  
  
"Cantcha read my mind, witchie. I can sense it. You know a prisoner for two and half years can make a murderess learn to sense things." Faith joked and answered.  
  
Willow was driving now. They were passing the Sunnydale town sign that gave the population of 40,113 and the established date of 1909. "Ya nervous, Slayer?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Scared shitless!" She quickly replied. "I know I'm needed but I highly doubt I'm wanted." Faith thought for a minute then added. "What are we going to tell Buffy about Connor?"  
  
"Oh God! I don't know! Should we? Should it be avoided at all costs? Should we change the subject when it comes up? Oh God!" Willow cried frantically.  
  
"That's why I'm asking' now! So these questions don't come up in front of her and she doesn't flip before she freaks even more than she already will." Faith said heatedly.  
  
"Okay. We tell her when she asks something like 'What's going on with everyone?' Oh my god she's going to flip." Willow realized. Willow was turning on Revello drive. Passing 1620, 1622, 1624, 1626, 1628. Ahh 1630. Willow pulled up in front of the mailbox but not in the way of it. It was early mid-morning. Around 9 O'clock or so.  
  
"So you want to ring the doorbell? Or just walk in and say 'Hi honey, we're home'? Or you just wait in the car; I'll go in, have the awkward moment away from you?" Faith probed.  
  
"I'll knock and walk in. Say 'miss me', let you in and go from there. K?" Willow said.  
  
"K." Faith agreed. They got out of the car. Willow walked in front. Some little girl with long, dirty brown hair. She kinda looked like Buffy, "Hey, Red! Is that Dawn?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Dawnie." Willow called. She then started to semi run to the house and gave Buffy's little sis a hug.  
  
"Ya coming in, killer?" Xander called. Great, 'he' had to make 'that' comment.  
  
"You bet you ass I am, Harris." Faith called. She felt bad for trying to kill him after screwing him that is.  
  
"Hey Dawn. Nice to meet you. Hey Xander good to see you again. You must be Anya. Hello. And you must be Willow's new sweetie, Kennedy or some other potential. Either way, Hi. Hey B. What's going on?" Faith was kinda woozy from all the niceness she was displaying. She looked around and asked, "Where's Giles?"  
  
"How was prison? See anyone get killed or escape?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Give her a chance to finish her hellos and meet everyone, Xander. Gees!" Willow aided.  
  
"Thanks Will." Faith said so only she could here.  
  
"So how is everyone there?" Buffy asked. Faith and Willow just look at each other. "What! Tell me!" "Nothing! Squashed the evil. Returned his soul." Willow says.  
  
"Yep. Totally squashed. Nothin left. The sun is back. It's been back actually, but it's back! Everyone is happy." Faith adds. My GOD we're so freaking conspicuous.  
  
"Okay is that all?" Buffy continues to get the dirt. Willow and Faith look at each other. They know one of them has to tell her.  
  
"Someone's gotta tell her." Faith says.  
  
"Oh I know. But why me?" Willow will ask Faith. She already know the answer.  
  
"Because it's not my place, Willow. You know that." Faith says.  
  
"Fine!" Willow gives in.  
  
"Well?" Buffy is getting tired of the 'asking questions game.'  
  
Willow takes a deep breath in and thinks of exactly what to say. So she blurts out "Angel has a son."  
  
Buffy looks dumbstruck at this ludicrous response. "Yeah right. No really."  
  
"Really." Faith says.  
  
Buffy asks, "Who is Angel's sons' mother?"  
  
"Darla." Willow replies.  
  
"Huh. No. Not possible. He killed her like 7 years ago. No! No! NO!" Buffy says.  
  
"I know it's hard to absorb, Buffy. But it's rue. His name is Connor; he was born around Thanksgiving 2001. He got captured by Wesley, and then thrown in some hell dimension. He came out a few weeks later and was like 18 years old. Darla staked herself to have Connor." Willow says.  
  
"It can't be." Buffy has tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I can and it is." Faith says sympathetically.  
  
Buffy starts freaking out and runs downstairs to find and exercising Spike. He gets up, looks down at her and she just hugs him. He holds her tight and brings her to his cot. She's crying. He holds her, no questions asked. 


	2. Feeling Again

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada. I own nothing. The characters are Joss'. I just made the story.  
  
2- Feeling Again  
  
Buffy had felt before. Only earlier in the week she felt. She did not need Spike to feel anymore. The First Evil scared the shit out of her. However, she had not felt like 'this' since she was 17 years old. She was 22 now.  
  
The last time she felt like 'this' she was with Angel. It was her 17th birthday. However, that was a long time ago. Lots had changed. Now she was with Spike. Next to him on his cot, feeling him, lying on his cold, hard, unmoving chest. She felt warmth in him.  
  
When she woke up in the morning she made sure Spike was there. He had been the only one who was right there when she woke up in the morning. She loved him for that.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, love?" Spike asked. He kissed Buffy on the head and rubbed her arm.  
  
"Mental replay of last night." Buffy replied. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes remembering the events that led up to this very moment.  
  
She had run downstairs, to the basement, after finding out about Connor, Angel and Darla's son. She had come to him crying. He just held her. She cried her eyes out. He did not ask any questions. He was just happy she had come to him. To see 'him', be with 'him'.  
  
She looked into his eyes and he hers. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his big, strong hands. He then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. I promise." Spike consoled.  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know why I'm down here. And neither do I." Buffy retorts.  
  
"I don't know if it's gonna be alright. Nevertheless, I trust it. I trust that you'll never let this dimension got to hell. At least not for too terribly long." Spike replies  
  
"Really?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Really and truly." Spike answers.  
  
Buffy smile and hugs him close. She remembers feeling close but not with him. She liked it. She held him closer. Then looked into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She knew what look she was giving him. She'd only given him that look three times before.  
  
Only he kissed her this time. She kissed him back. His upper lip over her lower lip and he kissed her. She kissed his juicy lower lip. He kissed her lower lip and she his upper. Then she moved her tongue into his mouth. He moved away at first them thrust his tongue into his mouth. He really *is* a good kisser, Buffy thought.  
  
She moved closer to him. Sat up and moved her left leg over Spike's lap. His hands gripped her back. Her hands rested on his chest or were going through his hair or tracing his cheek and jawbones. Buffy began to take off Spike's shirt.  
  
"Wait. Are you sure? Is this right?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. No, this isn't right. Just kiss me, Spike." Buffy said. She then attacked him with her mouth and continued to remove his shirt.  
  
Spike then grabbed Buffy tightly and moved her onto her back on his cot. He kissed her more deeply, fully and committed. He broke the kiss to fully remove his shirt. Buffy put her legs around his waist and rolled him up.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and removed her shirt. He kissed her collarbone and neck area. She tackled him to his back and began to unbutton and un zip Spike's pants. She removed them as she felt Spike finish his task of removing her calf length skirt.  
  
He flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her. She spread her legs and again wrapped them around Spike's waist. Then he was inside of her. That was when she felt it again. The way she hadn't felt in five years. Like she was in love with someone who was totally in love with her. That they were feeling the same thing for the same reason.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? You there, goldilocks?" Spike said as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on top of the head.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry. I'm here. Just replaying." Buffy replied. She kissed his chest again. Closed her eyes and fell asleep. Spike quickly followed suit. He snuggled close to Buffy and went into a newfound slumber. 


End file.
